Darkness
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Sora veut questionner Sephiroth à propos de son côté lumineux, sauf que ce dernier à d'autres choses en tête pour occuper sa bouche... Traduction de la fic de Tysonkaiexperiment


**Titre original: Darkness**

**Auteur: Tysonkaiexperiment**

**Traducteur: etoile-de-saphir **

**Disclaimer: rien ne nous appartient à l'auteur comme à moi**

**Pairing: Sephiroth/Sora ; léger Sephiroth/Roxas**

**Rated: K+**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

« - Alors… Pourquoi toi et Cloud voulez-vous tellement vous éliminer l'un l'autre…? »

Sephiroth leva un mince sourcil argenté. Il pensait le gamin parti, ne sentant pas son aura.

« - Est-ce vraiment important ? »

Le garçon était à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le même vide que le sien.

« - Oui, car Cloud est mon ami. »

« - Hum. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna, attrapant le visage chérubin de Sora et le levant vers lui. Des yeux verts profonds comme la mer rencontrèrent deux orbes innocents d'un bleu Crystal.

« - Tu ressembles beaucoup à Cloud. »

« - Si c'est de mes cheveux dont tu parles, je jure devant Dieu que je vais te botter le derrière, car déjà près dix personnes m'ont dit ça et… »

Sephiroth laissa échapper un petit rire, caressant la joue de l'adolescent de son pouce.

« - Mais, je dois l'admettre, tu as le même courage et la même étincelle de fierté brillant dans les yeux. »

Sora fit la moue.

« - J'imagine que ce n'est pas souvent le cas. »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es très mignon. »

« - Ne commence pas à penser que… QUOI ? ! »

Sephiroth eut un sourire narquois, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux du petit brun.

« - Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Sora commença à écarter ses mains avec brusquerie.

« - Mais quel genre de sale méchant es-tu ? ! »

Les mains de Sephiroth chatouillèrent le haut du cou de l'adolescent alors qu'elles s'acheminaient vers la racine de ses cheveux.

« - Un qui est très attiré par les choses _mignonnes_. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« - T'as bien genre… Trente ans ? »

Sephiroth fit une moue à la Sora.

« - Tu es en train de dire que je suis vieux ? »

« - Et biiieeeeeen… »

« Très bien dans ce cas, petit idiot. »

Une veine était apparue sur le front Sephiroth ainsi qu'une autre sur sa joue droite.

« - Il va falloir clore cette jolie petite bouche. »

« - J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde, n'est-ce p… »

Il eut un moment de silence alors que Sephiroth se rapprochait et pressait ses lèvres contre celles de Sora.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent; il s'était attendu à ce que Sephiroth essaye de lui trancher la tête ou quelque chose du genre ! Mais pas qu'il l'EMBRASSE ! Et pour tout dire, inexpérimenté comme il l'était, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il commença à se débattre et à pousser contre la poitrine de son opposant.

Sephiroth ne bougea pas, mais attrapa la capuche de Sora pour la rabattre sur ses yeux afin qu'il ne voit la suite des évènements.

Seules les joues du jeune garçon jusqu'à son menton étaient visibles, et elles étaient en train de prendre une délicate couleur rosée.

Sans avertissement, quelque chose changea et l'homme s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

La peau bronzée de l'adolescent était maintenant légèrement plus claire, ses mains serrées autour des avant-bras de Sephiroth, commençant à enfoncer leurs ongles dans la peau de l'homme aux cheveux argentés jusqu'à ce que du sang se mette à couler des plaies.

Sephiroth stoppa son intrusion et regarda le sang.

« - Tu as donc… une double personnalité… ton côté lumineux et tes ténèbres. »

« - On dirait bien. » répondit une voix étouffée par la capuche de veste semblant un peu trop grande et couvrant légèrement la bouche du garçon.

Un sourire élargit les lèvres de Sephiroth.

« - Cela doit être amusant, de devoir vivre comme ça. »

« - On s'y habitue. »

Sephiroth arqua un sourcil et arracha ses bras de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis. Il se téléporta rapidement un peu plus loin.

« - Ainsi donc, les mêmes ténèbres auxquelles j'appartient vont essayer de m'arrêter. »

« - Qui sait, peut-être étais-tu le fruit pourri du lot, » répliqua la voix, des mains pâles attrapant la capuche pour la rejeter derrière sa tête. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés apparurent, ainsi que deux yeux couleur saphir, plissés et sombres, la tenue semblant légèrement trop grande pour lui.

« - Échangerons-nous nos noms avant de commencer ? » questionna Sephiroth fermement, invoquant sa Masamune. « Le mien est Sephiroth. »

Le petit blond leva la main, son épée s'y matérialisant, mi-lame, mi-clef.

« - La même épée que Sora. »

« - C'est vrai, » répondit le blondinet, tous les deux se mettant en position de combat. « Roxas. »

« - Hum, Roxas est juste l'anagramme de Sora avec un 'x' en plus… intéressant… »

« - Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » demanda Roxas, agacé, avant de s'avancer à la vitesse de la lumière pour attaquer.

CLANG !

Des étincelles jaillirent alors que Sephiroth levait son épée pour parer l'attaque de Roxas.

« - Décidemment, tu es bon. »

« - Même mieux que ça, » répondit Roxas, avant d'être assailli par une série d'attaques. _Je dois… les bloquer !_

En un instant, Roxas se mit en position défensive et bloqua tous les coups de son adversaire. _ICI !_ Il nota la faute dans le mouvement de l'homme argenté et saisit l'occasion d'attaquer.

Sephiroth tressaillit, jetant un œil à la coupure sur son bras.

« - Tu as su voir la faiblesse de ce mouvement en un instant. »

« - Mon sens des attaques et de la défense est supérieur à celui de Sora. »

« - Je vois, » ricana Sephiroth, « il faudra que nous nous battions de nouveau. »

Roxas lui lança un sourire narquois.

« - Et bien maintenant, nous nous reverrons… dans les ténèbres. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux.

Les cheveux blonds ébouriffés redevinrent noisette et la peau pâle reprit une couleur plus bronzée. La Keyblade de Sora disparut et il tomba à terre, inconscient.

« - SORA ! SORA ! » s'écrièrent en chœur les voix effrayées de Donald et Dingo alors qu'ils accouraient au côté de leur compagnon.

« - Sora ! » Cloud le souleva rapidement dans ses bras, le prenant contre lui et essayant de le faire revenir à lui. Il le secoua légèrement avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth en lui lançant un regard noir. « Sephiroth ! Que lui as-tu donc fait ? »

« - Je n'ai rien fait, » sourit-il avec suffisance, « les ténèbres ont-elles-même choisi de se retrouver dans son corps. »

« - Les ténèbres ! » s'écria Cloud, tirant de son dos sa gigantesque épée et la mettant en position d'attaque, son regard noir dirigé vers le visage amusé de son ennemi.

« - Les ténèbres de Sora sont encore en lui. »

Cloud jeta un œil à Sora, toujours inconscient.

« - Encore… Il en est dépourvu ! »

« - Bien sûr, » répondit Sephiroth, se positionnant lui-même de façon à combattre, « tu devrais dire ça à sa propre part de ténèbres. »

« - SES TENEBRES ONT DISPARU ! »

« - Si c'est vraiment le cas… » répliqua son ennemi, faisant apparaître un portail, « Va dire ça à Roxas. »

« - Roxas ? » demanda Cloud, confus.

« - C'est le nom de sa part de ténèbres, » répondit Sephiroth avant de disparaître dans le portail.

« - REVIENS ICI ! »

Sur ces paroles, Cloud courut après Sephiroth et s'engouffra lui aussi à travers le portail.

Donald et Dingo les regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, Sora toujours allongé sur le sol, inanimé.

* * *

« - Ouch… »

Sora reprit connaissance, une main sur le ventre et toussant légèrement. « Où suis-je ? »

Une main apaisante parcourut son dos.

« - Tout va bien, Sora. »

« - Aerith…? » questionna Sora faiblement, tombant presque de son lit avant que Léon s'approche rapidement et ne le rattrape.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« - Comme si un train m'était passé dessus… » marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant sur son lit et boudant.

« - On dirait en effet, » gloussa Yuffie, évitant un oreiller.

« - Où est passé Sephiroth ? » demanda vivement le garçon, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« - Nous ne savons pas, » répondit Aerith, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, « Donald et Dingo ont dit qu'il avait disparu dans un portail des ténèbres et que Cloud l'avait suivit. »

« - Je vois… » soupira-t-il. Il serra légèrement sa couverture, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Sora ? » Aerith fit une pause, « Que te rappelles-tu à propos de Sephiroth ? »

« - Eh bien… » le petit brun cligna des yeux, « J'étais en train de lui parler… et quelque chose s'est passé… et puis… j'ai perdu connaissance… »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Les joues de Sora prirent une teinte rouge soutenue alors qu'il se remémorait le baiser.

« - Je ne sais pas, il a rabattu ma capuche sur mes yeux afin que je ne vois rien. »

« - Hum… » répondit Aerith, le regard brillant.

« - Q…QUOI ! » s'écria Sora, s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Roxas est très protecteur envers toi, tu as de la chance d'avoir un double qui ne veuille pas te tuer. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ! »

Elle se contenta de rire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Sephiroth doit bien embrasser. »

Léon, Yuffie, Donald, Dingo et Merlin fixèrent Sora, sourcils levés, l'air choqué et la mâchoire pendante.

Sora se contenta d'enfouir son visage rouge tomate dans les couvertures et de se recouvrir avec.

* * *

**Voilà : )**

**Et comme le dit l'auteur, Sora fait un si bon uke xD**

**Reviews ? **


End file.
